1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device for a vehicle, particularly to a brake device for a vehicle that is suitable for running on uneven or rough terrain.
2. Description of the Background Art
A vehicle for running on uneven or rough terrain, e.g., such as an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) as shown in FIGS. 7 to 10 has been available in the background art. The vehicle 1 includes a vehicle body frame 3, an engine 2 mounted on a substantially central portion of the vehicle body frame 3, a pair of left-right front wheels 4 vertically suspended and capable of being oscillated at front, lower portions of the vehicle body frame 3, and a pair of left-right rear wheels 5 vertically suspended and capable of being oscillated at rear, lower portions of the vehicle body frame 3. The vehicle also includes a steering device 6 provided at a front portion of the vehicle body frame 3 for steering the front wheels, a fuel tank 7 provided on the rear side of the steering device 6, a seat 8 provided on the rear side of the fuel tank 7, a front fender 9 provided so as to cover the upper and rear sides of the front wheels 4, and a rear fender 10 provided so as to cover the upper and front sides of the rear wheels.
A pair of propeller shafts 11-12 for transmitting an output of the engine 2 to the front wheels 4 and the rear wheels 5 are provided on the front and rear sides of the engine 2, and final gear cases 15-16 for transmitting the output of the engine 2 to drive shafts 13-14 connected to axles of the front wheels 4 and the rear wheels 5 are provided at tip end portions of the propeller shafts 11-12.
The final gear cases 15-16 are fixed to the vehicle body frame 3, and, as shown in FIG. 11, brake devices 17-18 are provided between the final gear cases 15-16 and the propeller shafts 11-12. Each of the brake devices 17-18 is operated by a braking operation of the rider M to brake each of the propeller shafts 11-12, thereby braking the front wheels 4 or the rear wheels 5.
In the above-mentioned vehicle of the background art, the present inventors have determined that the following problems may be improved. Specifically, the brake devices 17-18 periodically require maintenance such as replacement of brake pads and other component members.
However, the brake devices 17-18 are provided respectively between the final gear cases 15-16 and the propeller shafts 11-12, and these brake devices 17-18 are surrounded by other component parts of the vehicle 1, so that the surrounding space of these brake devices 17-18 is narrow. As a result of the narrow space surrounding the brake devices 17-18, maintenance is difficult and/or limited. Accordingly, enhancement of the ease of access and maintainability is desired. For example, on the side of the front wheels 4, a radiator, an oil cooler and the like disposed on the front side of the vehicle 1. On the side of the rear wheels 5, an air cleaner, a battery and the like are oppositely arranged. The surroundings of the brake devices 17-18 are increasingly narrow due to the presence of these component parts.